Systems for the release of materials in selected locations, such as fire sprinkler systems, are often large, cumbersome, and not designed to be cycled numerous times from being pressurized to non-pressurized. Material delivery systems, such as sprinklers, where the delivery piping is charged with the material to be dispersed, are more difficult to maintain than systems where the piping is not charged. This is because the material must be drained from the piping during maintenance and recharging.
In aircraft, for example, it may be desired to release fire suppressant material in hidden or difficult-to-access areas in the event of a fire. The varying temperatures and pressures to which such a system is exposed combined with the desire to reliably and repeatedly maintain the system makes a system without piping charged with the fire suppression material more convenient. Further, systems that do not have sealed containers for the material to be released are more difficult to charge and recharge. However, current delivery systems do not include sealed material containers which can be readily pressurized and depressurized and replaced in the system for maintenance, or in the event of an upgrade.
Material delivery systems such as fire sprinklers often involve larger piping and wide-area sprinklers. Such systems are not readily used, nor necessary for, smaller hidden and inaccessible areas. Therefore, there exists an unmet need for lightweight and simple to install and maintain systems to disburse materials, such as fire suppressant materials, in specific directed locations, including, but not limited to, hidden and difficult to access areas in aircraft.